To Love Naruto
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: What if instead of Lala, it was her sisters Momo and Nana, and instead of Rito, it was Narutos bath. How will Konohas locale Jinchurikki survive dealing with two runaway princesses, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki and trying to become Hokage? "What do you mean ruller of the Galexy?" Rated M for safty.
1. Chapter 1

**hay everyone, here's my new story, hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

It was a calm night in Konoha. Within the large Namikaze mansion, one Naruto Uzumaki sat in the privet open air bath trying to relax and forget about the night he had.

It all started when he felled the graduation exam, he was watching the people who had graduated as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

After leaving he was stopped by Mizuki, who told him about a makeup exam. When Mizuki left he went straight for the old man's office and told him about Mizuki before coming up with a plan.

Later, after learning the shadow clone, exploding shadow clone, and shadow shuriken, Naruto waited for Mizuki, only for Iruka to show up and accuse him of stilling the forbidden scroll.

Soon after Iruka arrived Mizuki appeared but was apprehended by the squad of ANBU, who took him away while Neck, escorted Naruto and Iruka to the Hokage.

After giving their report to the old man, and getting a headband, Naruto headed to his new home which he inherited upon becoming a genin.

"Man what a day," the blonde sighed sinking into the hot water as the steam became thicker.

Suddenly Naruto was tensed when he heard two splashes which confused him since no one except the old man knew he lived here and there were no trees anywhere close to the bath.

_"I wonder what that was?"_ he thought as he tried to feel his way out of the bath through all of the steam. Suddenly he found himself clutching something soft and squishy.

With a confused look on his face, he squeezed whatever was in his hands, only to get a pair of low moans in response causing him to pale as the steam began to clear and he saw what had moaned.

Standing in front of him were two beautiful women of about fifteen. The first girl had short pink hair and purple eyes while the second girl had long pink hair tied in two pigtails and purple eyes.

They both had slender frames and c-cup sized breast which were currently in his hand, which he squeezed again getting another moan from the pair, and they were both naked showing of their plump round asses and pink patch of hair above their pussy.

For a few minutes Naruto could only stare, before his mind snapped out his shock and he jumped away.

"Who the hell are you two, and how did you get in here?" Naruto shouted getting two different reactions from the girls, a seductive grin from the short haired girl and an annoyed look from the pigtailed girl.

"Well hello there cutie, what's your name?" the short haired girl asked moving over to him with a seductive grin as she seemingly teleported next to him, while a long, thin, black tail ending with a heart-shaped tip swung lazily behind her.

Naruto froze at the site of the tail, as his own slowly unwrapped from around his waist shocking both girls.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki," he stuttered still in shock at the appearance of both of them. "But you never answered my questions, who are you, how did get in here, and how is it you have tails?"

Both girls looked at each other before the girl with pigtails spoke up, "Alright, we'll answer you, but can we get some cloth first?"

He simply nodded before her question actually clicked in his head and he blushed upon realizing they were all naked.

Nearly half an hour later, all three of them were sitting in the living room in some new cloths. Naruto was now wearing a pair of black ANBU pant with a red tank top.

"Alright, now will you please tell me who you both are?" he asked placing three cups of tea on the table between them.

"Alright, well my name is Momo Bella Deviluke," the short haired girl said with a smile. She was now wearing a pair of blue shorts and a green t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in the back.

"And my name is Nana Aster Deviluke, it's nice to meet you," the girl with the pigtails said. She was wearing the same thing as her sister, except that her shirt was red.

"Hold on, did you say Deviluke?" he asked creating a clone which ran off towards the library.

"Yeah our dad is Gid Lucione Deviluke," Nana said, as the clone came back with a book that read 'Uzumaki Clan History' in bold red letters.

"I thought your last name sounded familiar," he said opening the book that showed the first head of the Uzumaki clan with another man who name under the picture read 'Gid Lucione Deviluke'.

At the sight of the picture both girls began to sweat, if this boy knew who they were they could only imagine what he would do to them.

"But if you two are the daughters of this Gid person, what are you doing out here?" he asked before seeing the sweat on their faces. "If there's some reason I'll be glad help in any way I can."

Before either girl could answer, two men in black suits burst through the window, each one grabbing a girl.

"There you two are, do you know how troublesome you are?" the first man asked holding Momo by the wrist.

"No leave us alone, we don't want to go," Nana yelled trying to get out of the second man's grip.

"It's your father orders, now let's go," the second man said before both men found themselves on the ground and both girls next to Naruto with his hand wrapped around each of their waists.

"I don't know how you guys are, but I promised to help these two no matter what, and I never go back on my word, because that's my Nindo my ninja way," the blonde Devilukean said before he disappeared with the two pink haired girls in a swirl of leaves.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having a pretty rough time writing this story, if it were lala, I could probably get a longer chapter, but I wanted somthing a little differenet.**

**Anyway's thank you for reading and please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hay everyone, here's my new chapter, hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

It was a calm morning in the village of Konoha; people were slowly opening their shops, birds were chirping, and dogs were barking at the multitude of shinobi running around, some getting ready to leave for a mission and others returning from late night missions.

Currently inside the Namikaze house hold, Naruto Uzumaki was lying on his bed, wide awake and stuck in the middle of a Devilukean sandwich with a naked Momo on his left and an equally naked Nana on his right.

"_How did I end up in this situation?"_ the young Devilukean wondered as he thought back to the previous night.

_**Flashback**_

_After leaving the mansion, the three Devilukeans appeared in the Hokages office where the old man was talking to a tall man wearing gray skull like armor with a thin scorpion-like like tail swaying behind him._

"_Old man we have a problem," Naruto said catching the old Hokages attention along with the man in armor._

"_So I've been told," he said motioning towards the man. "Naruto I would like to introduce you to Zastin Deviluke," the man nodded his head. "He is the personal bodyguard to the royal family and the best swordsman on Deviluke."_

"_It is nice to meet you Lord Uzumaki," he bowed getting confused look from the three teens, especially the two girls, who had never seen Zastin act like this except with their father._

"_Yeah, nice to meet you two, but why are you calling me lord?" the young Jinchurikki asked._

"_Because, you are a decedent of Lord Gim Uzumaki Deviluke, the older brother of Lord Gid Lucione Deviluke," he said shocking the three teens._

"_He's/I'm what?" the three yelled with disbelieving looks on their faces._

"_As I said, he is Lord Gim's decedent," he said with a smirk. And I have already contacted Lord Gid and he has approved of both Nana and Momo joining this shinobi force with their fiancé Lord Naruto, who is to also marry Lala and become the next ruler of the galaxy."_

_After those words left his mouth, the room fell silent before three loud thumps were heard as the three young Devilukeans fainted._

_**Flashback end**_

"_Oh yeah, now I remember,"_ he thought grudgingly, before wondering if sneaking into someone else's bed naked was a trait common among all Devilukeans or just the two beauties on either side of him.

With a regretful sigh Naruto gently nudges the two girls in to the land of consciousness. With small yawns the two beauties stretched, showing of their gorgeous bodies, getting the attention of the boy.

"You know, you do have your own rooms here," the blonde gulped, getting the attention of the girls, and causing Momo to gain a predatorily look on her face.

"But if we stayed in our rooms then we wouldn't get to see this reaction out of you," she purred, reaching down and gently rapping her hand around his hard cock, causing him to tense as she began to slowly move her hands along it.

With a low moan Naruto began to relax before vanishing, with the bathroom door slamming being the only indication of where he went.

"You know, that was kind of cruel teasing him like that," Nana smirked

"Yeah I know, but his rod was already hard," she licked her lips at the thought. "Besides did you see his reaction," both girls giggled at that as they left the room in order to get ready for the day.

After both girls had left, Naruto exited the bathroom and began to get ready for the day while muttering about the two girls and their teasing.

A few minutes later Naruto was wearing a pair of ANBU style pants, a blue muscle shirt, and a black sleeveless jacket with blue flames licking the bottom with the kanji for fox on the back.

Leaving his room the young Jinchurikki made his way down stairs where he found the two Princesses eating breakfast, both wearing outfits similar to his, minus the jacket. Momo was wearing a green muscle shirt while Nana wore a red one, both showing of their figures.

"That was not funny Momo," the boy said as he sat down to eat.

"We thought it was," she smirked. "Besides, we are your fiancés, so what's wrong with us sleeping with you?"

At her words both Naruto and Nana blushed a deep crimson color before spitting out their food.

After a long and embarrassing breakfast, thanks to Momo's perverted mind, the three arrived at the ninja academy and took the seats in the back of the class; all of whom were too excited to notice them enter, except for Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke.

"Alright class, quiet down," Iruka said entering the class a few minutes later. "Now I want to congratulate you all for graduating and I hope you all have a successful career, now on to the teams; team 1… team 7 under Kakashi Hatake will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai."

At the mention of the team, everyone covered their ears as Sakura shrieked, which shattered most of the windows in the room.

"Damn, that was loud," Nana said catching the entire room's attention. "I think one of my ear drums burst."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sakura, while the mouth of every male in the room, except for Sasukes, fell to the floor.

"My name's Nana and this is my sister Momo," she said pointing at her sister while making sure her ear wasn't bleeding.

Before anyone else could say a word, Iruka use his big head jutsu to regain the class's attention.

"As I was saying; team 8 under Kurenai Yūhi will be Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame; team 9 is still in rotation from last year so team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka; and finally team 11 under Anko Mitarashi will be Naruto Uzumaki Deviluke, Momo Bella Deviluke, and Nana Aster Deviluke."

As he finished reading of the names, Iruka looked out the window before taking a few steps beck. Suddenly a black bundle shattered one of the remaining windows before opening to reveal one Anko Mitarashi.

"Alright you maggots listen up, my names Anko Mitarashi, and I'm here to pick up team 11," she yelled as Naruto ducked down, pulling both Devilukean girls with him, and tried to sneak out the door, before a kunai flew in front of his face, causing him to freeze. "Where do you think you're going gaki?" she chuckled into his ear, making the boy cry anime tears as she pulled him out of the room with the two girls following confused.

A few minutes later, the four were sitting in front of a giant forest surrounded by a chain linked fence, with Naruto tied up and Anko grinning like mad.

"Alright gakis welcome to training ground forty-four or as I like to call it the forest of death," all three teens looked at the forest as a loud roar came from within it. "This will be your home for the next week as I get the two princesses up to speed."

A cold spine chilling feeling ran up the spines of the three Devilukeans as they stared at the forest, which only increased with the following words that left Ankos mouth. "Welcome to hell."

**Hay everyone I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took me a while, I haven't watched or read To Love Ru in a while so I'm trying to get caught back up that and with school back up I might not get this story update as often as my other storys.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hay everyone, here's my new chapter, hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Pure and utter hell that was what the only way to describe Anko's training, which instead of lasting a week, lasted an entire month.

After entering the forest, Anko had put the through a training regimen that, according to Momo, would have probably killed even some of the Devilukeans solders, who were suppose to be the strongest in the galaxy. Anko first gave Naruto and the two girls a proper crash course on chakra, which they learnt Momo and Nana each had chakra levels equaling all four Hokage's in their prime, with the same for Naruto minus the Kyubi.

After that she tested their Devilukean strength, which equaled Tsunade's super strength without the chakra enhancement. The first two weeks were spent teaching them chakra control, after teaching the two girls the shadow clone jutsu in order to speed up training, as well as increasing their speed and agility. She also gave them chakra paper in order to learn their chakra nature in order to teach them a few jutsu.

Nana's had both fire and earth chakra types since her paper burnt half way before turning to dirt, however, instead of crumbling away like it normally would have, it began to burn and melt away, indicating lava, which surprised Anko.

Momo had a similar reaction when her paper turned to dirt before becoming damp, the surprising thing was the tree root that grew from the paper, indicating that she had wood release, which was only suppose to have been held by the first Hokage and Yamato, who had been also effected by Orochimaru.

Naruto's was a little different than the two girls, but still showed a combination of elements. His paper first split in half, indicating wind, which was rare even in the land of wind, then the two half's became damp before freezing and shattering into tiny pieces.

At the sight of their individual chakra nature's, Anko gained a shit eating grin before leaving for the day in order to get the material needed to train them, leaving a clone to put them through their daily torture. Once she returned, she had them create clones to practice nature manipulation and jutsu while she spent the last two weeks teaching them her taijutsu style.

"Well Gaki's, our time in the forest sure was fun, but how about we go get a mission now?" Anko asked with a grin as she dragged the three tiered Devilukeans through the village, while they groaned in protest.

"Can't we have the day of first and rest?" Naruto asked as the as they reached the Hokage tower.

"Nope," Anko answered cheerfully as she dragged them into the Hokage's office, where she dropped them on their butts with a smirk. "Team Anko reporting for their first mission," she chirped as the three genin groaned.

"Anko, don't you think you should let them rest?" the old Hokage asked the snake mistress.

"Their fine, just need a mission to get rid of their boredom, she said happily while the three groaned.

"Very well then, since I know you don't like the low ranked missions, I have a high long termed A-rank mission for you," the old man said getting the three genin to look up while Anko smiled in delight.

"We accept lord Hokage," Anko said before the old man could even read what the mission was, hell she didn't care, as long as it was an A-ranked mission she was happy.

"Alright than, send in the client," the old Hokage called, causing the door to open. When the doors were fully opened the three genin and their sensei saw a girl around their age wearing a pink kimono with a purple sash. She had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Team Anko, I would like to introduce Princess Yui Kotegawa, the daughter of the land of fires Daimyo," he saw as she glanced over them. "The Daimyo has decided that she should spend some time learning about the people she's going to rule one day, and has asked that she be allowed to stay here in Konoha," team Anko's eyes widened at that. "Your mission is to guard her while she is here and help her understand more about the people and shinobi, she will also be living with you three while she is here," he said as the three genin turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

"You're kidding right old man?" Naruto asked hopefully staring at the old Hokage. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of another girl living in the house with them it was just that with both Nana and Momo living with him, and Anko deciding she was going to move in since they had the room, along with expecting the third Devilukean Princess, Lala to arrive, Naruto was being overrun with women since Zastin had disappeared. "By the way, have you seen Zastin anywhere lately, he disappeared before we entered the forest?" the old Hokage shook his head, also wondering where the older Devilukean had disappeared to.

"I am here lord Naruto," Zastin said climbing through the window to the Hokage's office, getting a deadpanned look from the owner of the office.

"You know Zastin, here on earth we have this marvelous invention called a door," the old man said as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "I ask that you use it next time you entire my office.

"Very well, I shall do as you ask," he said before turning to the three Devilukeans. "As for you your question lord Naruto, I was making preparations for lady Lala and King Gid's arrival," he said causing everyone to freeze, except Yui, who didn't know what was going on.

"Daddy's coming here?" Momo gulped, it wasn't that she didn't lover her dad; it was just that she was the one who talked Nana into running away when he began setting up marriage meetings for them and Lala.

"Yes, and he is very interested in meeting lord Naruto," he smiled causing Naruto to sweat a little.

"Excuse me, but could someone explain what's going on?" Yui asked, reminding them that she was in the room.

Naruto's eye twitched as sat in the hospital with a broken nose. After the old man explained things to Yui, Naruto walked over to introduce himself to her, only for Momo to trip him, sending him and Yui crashing into the floor. Opening his eyes, having closed them as he braced himself for the fall, Naruto found himself staring as the purple clad ass of Yui, who screamed and punched him in the nose.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Naruto muttered as the only doctor that would see him, Ryoko Mikado, examined his nose, which was already healing.

"It was probably because you peeked at the girls panties," Ryoko teased, getting a mild glare from the Devilukean Jinchurikki.

"It's not like I was trying to look, Momo tripped me," he protested.

"But aren't shinobi suppose to have good reflexes?" she asked, only for him to end up in a corner of the room with a dark aura around him, getting a sweatdrop from the busty doctor.

Out of everyone in the hospital, Ryoko was the only person he liked. She was wearing a tight black skirt, and a pink blouse, which showed of a good amount her double-d sized breast, underneath a long white doctors coat. She had red hair, bright green eyes, and elf like ear.

"Now, now no need to feel depressed by one little accident," she smiled trying to cheer him up.

"Your right, any way's thanks for making looking me over, but I need to go, I got training to do and a mission to get to," He smiled, opened the window and jumped out, running towards his house where he meet the rest of his team and their client waiting for him.

"Sorry about punching you earlier," Yui said trying not to look at him.

"It's alright, trust me, I've been through worse," he smiled at her before opening the gates allowing his client to enter his home.

**thanks for reading and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: Nana, Momo, Lala,**

**I also plane to add: Yui, Ryoko, Anko, Golden Darkness, Tearju Lunatique, Mea Kurosaki, Saki Tenjouin, and Risa Momioka. I haven't decided who I'm going to put in from the Naruto universe except Anko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hay everyone, here's my new chapter, hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru**

It was a bright day in Konoha, the sun was shining, the birds chirping, shinobi moving across roof tops, and one Naruto Uzumaki acting as the middle of a Devilukean sandwich with Nana and Momo acting as the bread.

However, there was one extra ingredient added to this morning's sandwich, which confirmed Naruto's suspicion that sneaking into another's bed was a trait among the Devilukean women, since lying on Naruto's chest was one Lala Satalin Deviluke; the previous night King Gid and Lala had arrived on earth, but since it was so late, decided that they would talk the next day, Gid had returned to his ship and Lala was given a guest room.

With a low sigh, irritated that the three had snuck into his room and that he would have to disrupt the comfort of the three warm bodies pressed against him, Naruto created a clone, substituted with it, then dispelled it, waking the three beautiful girls as he walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

It had been a month since they had accepted the A-rank mission of being Yui's hosts while she was in Konoha, and since Zastin had told them Gid was coming to meet him, and in that time, very little had happened.

The most notable thing that had happened was the week team eleven was sent to wave to rescue team seven, who were up against Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the mist. They had arrived the day before Zabuza and his apprentice were to attack the bridge.

Since Kakashi was still weakened and team seven sucked, team eleven had guarded the bridge builder, while team seven guarded his family. When they arrived at the bridge, Anko fought Zabuza with Zastin, who had tagged along to keep tabs on them, while Naruto had fought Haku, Zabuza's apprentice, though the fight didn't last very long thanks to Naruto's Devilukean powers, super strength and speed, along with his own ice jutsu, which shocked her.

Once Haku was restrained, Naruto snuck up behind Zabuza, who was tied up by Anko's snake's, and pierced him through the heart with his tail, which became as sharp as any blade when he added chakra to it.

Once Zabuza was gone, Gato arrived ready to kill them with an army of bandits, threatening to rape Nana, Momo, Anko, and Haku which ended up with Naruto going into his four tailed Jinchurikki form and whipping out Gato, his men and the end of the bridge with a Bijūdama, before he passed out into the arms of a waiting Haku, who began treating his wounds.

After that day, Haku declared herself as Naruto's servant, even though the civilians bitched that she should belong to the Uchiha. With the rescue of team seven, things returned to they're slow and boring pace until Lala and Gid arrived.

"So you've finally decided to get up?" said Gid as Naruto entered the living room, Haku giving him a small bow as he entered.

"Good morning master Naruto," Haku said setting a cup of tea in front of him as he sat across from Gid.

"Thank you Haku, could you please make sure Anko, Nana and Momo are up, I know we have the day of, but I was hoping to get in some training today," Haku nodded her head and left the room, leaving only him and Gid. "So you wanted to meet with me?"

"Yes, when Zastin sent me a report about who you were, I was at first shocked, then I became intrigued by these Bijuu and the fact that you are said to hold the strongest," Naruto nodded his head at that. "I was surprised, by the sound of it, with this fox you may even be able to rival me in terms of power, if the recording of your fight on that bridge is anything to go by."

"Well I can't say I wasn't surprised by out meeting last night," Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from Gid. "When Nana and Momo first mentioned you, I thought you would look different, not like this," Naruto pointed at him; when he was first told about him he pictured someone like his dad mixed with Madara, Hashirama, the third and fourth Raikage's, calm, decisive, insightful, but bigger and stronger, not look like a kid. "But then I remembered the old saying, never judge a book by its cover."

"That's good, now tell me, what all are these Bijuu able to do?" Gid asked looking at Naruto critically.

"Well, from what I know, their basically forces of nature by themselves," he had studied up on what people actually knew about the Bijuu, which wasn't very much. "When I talked to Kura, she told me that, while in the seals, the could manipulate our DNA, which most due, in order to make us stronger, as a survival thing, since if the host dies, the Bijuu vanish, and it takes one year for them to regain their power, which is indicated by their tails."

"This Kura, is the fox I take it?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, her Name was originally Kurama, she was originally genderless, but took on the gender of her first host, Mito Uzumaki," he said explaining what she had told him.

"So she could manipulate you're blood and give you the same power's and abilities of others?" Gid had a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, from what I understand, if me or one of the other Jinchurikki are injected with the DNA of someone with a bloodline or something similar, they can manipulate it to give us that blood line or ability," he said taking a thinking pose, getting a conformation on this from Kura. "Why do you ask any ways?"

"Um, aside from manipulating your DNA what else are they capable of?" the gleam in his eye seemed to twinkle brighter.

"Well if the Jinchurikki manages to beat the Bijuu in a fight, they can take their chakra for their own, once that happens, if the Jinchurikki and the Bijuu have a good relationship or mutual understanding, they can perform a full release, where the Jinchurikki literally becomes the Bijuu the hold inside them, or they let the Bijuu have control during the fight," a wide grin spread across Gid's face at this information.

"Tell me, how much of her power can you control?" if Naruto had full control, then he knew who his successor would be, there was no doubt in his mind.

"Well, I have control of all nine tails, and me and Kura are on really good terms, seeing as I'm trying to find a way to get her out of the seal without killing either of us, so I have the ability to perform a full release," Naruto stopped as Gid's grin widened into an almost mad smile, apparently that's what he wanted to know.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear," he said hoping up and motioning Naruto to follow him as they headed to the Hokage's office.

"Could you please repeat that, I don't think I heard you correctly," The old man said looking at Gid with wide eyes, Gid had just told the old man to call all five Kage's and their Jinchurikki and tell them to come to Konoha.

"I want you to send a letter to all of the other Kage's or village leader's and have them come here with their Jinchurikki," Gid said seriously, getting a disbelieving look from the old man.

"I can't do that," the old man sighed once he realized that Gid was serious. "If I send a letter asking or telling the other villages with Jinchurikki to come here with them, it could be misinterpreted and cause another war between us all."

"Very well then, what do you suppose we do?" Gid asked looking over at Naruto, since he was going to be ruler of the Galaxy, he should have a say in how to get his subordinate.

"Well, why don't we use your ship and go to each village," he said getting a small smirk from the king. "I mean, I can since where the other Jinchurikki are with no problem, so if you turn this into a mission, you could have my team go with you to help with negotiations and everything."

"Very well then, I will higher team eleven to help me 'negotiate' with the other village's," Gid smirked getting a nod from the Hokage as Naruto created a clones to go get the three members of team eleven.

Three hours later, Naruto was banging his head against the wall of the Raikage's office muttering about hard headed leaders and stupid pride, which was getting him strange looks from the two Kumo Jinchurikki, Yugito and B, while his teammates ignored it as if it were a common occurrence, which it had become since Nana and Momo had arrived.

"Will the two of you both shut the hell up," Naruto finally snapped. After team eleven had accepted the mission, they had gone to each village to collect their Jinchurikki, Suna and Taki were the easiest to get since their villages hated and feared them, the two from Iwa were also easy to get since they were missing nin. "Damn, you're fighting like a bunch of little brats, why not ask them what they want to do," Naruto yelled pointing at the two Kumo Jinchurikki.

"Very well then, what do you two want to do," Gid asked looking over at them after sharing a small nod with A, the Raikage. "Do you want to stay here and continue being treated like monsters or tools, or would you rather come with us and be in command of thousands of soldiers while only answering to me and Naruto?"

"That's not the way you ask them to choose something without letting them know the full details," Naruto said face palming at the kings lack of understanding, they were Jinchurikki for crying out loud, while normal shinobi were always suspicious of people, Jinchurikki were twice as suspicious.

"Sigh, allow me to explain, you see my name is Naruto Uzumaki Deviluke, I am the next in line to the throne of the Devilukean empire, since my ancestor was Gid's brother who came to earth as well as the fact that I am engaged to all the of his daughters, I am also the Jinchurikki for Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune," the members of Kumo had wide eyes at this info. "My uncle, after hearing about the Bijuu, has decided to create a special task force out of all nine of us, a task force that would be able to go anywhere and do whatever they wanted, only answering to either Gid, until he steps down, or myself, as leader of the task force and heir to the Devilukean empire.

I am offering both of you a choice, I know the life of a Jinchurikki since I am one, I know the pain and loneliness, I know what it like to be treated as a monster, but I also know that not all of us are treated the same," he had a small sad smile, he had seen the way the people of Kumo had treated them the two as they walked down the street, they were respected, even if there was a small amount of fear in the people's eyes.

"Why exactly are you doing this, ya fool, it really is kinda cool," B said before he was punched in the face by Yugito, causing all of the Devilukeans to laugh.

"Sigh, I'm sorry about B, he's an idiot," Yugito said, only for Naruto to wave it off.

"It's alright, you punching him for that bad rhyme was well worth it," he chuckled, causing a small tint of pink to appear of the girl's cheeks.

"But B is right, why are you doing this exactly?" she asked getting a smirk from her fellow blonde.

"Well for one, when I take over for my uncle, I'm going to be living here on earth, so I'm going to need people I can trust to help me rule, since I don't think I could rule a planet, let alone the entire galaxy without some help," they all nodded in understanding. "And who better to help me then those how are the same as me, all Jinchurikki are the same, we're feared because we each hold unknown power, and people, no matter who or what they are, will always fear what they don't understand.

Another reason is because Jinchurikki should stick together, as they say, blood is thicker than water," Naruto pulled out a syringe full of his own blood. "And because blood is thicker, I have given a vial of my blood to the others, allowing their Bijuu to turn them all into Devilukeans, and my family," he tossed the syringe to Yugito, who caught it and stared at it. "If you wish to come with us, simply inject that into your arm, Matatabi should do the rest, if not then just toss it back, and we'll leave you alone."

For a few minutes, everyone watched as Yugito held the syringe, staring at it, before sticking it into her arm and pushing the blood into her system, allowing Matatabi to begin adding it to her DNA.

"Yeah, now we have another sister," Lala said pulling Yugito into a hug, seeing as she had come with them to watch the proceedings, seeing as she was also engaged to Naruto and needed an idea of how he handled political problems like this.

"What do you mean sister?" Yugito asked looking at the bubbly princess.

"Sigh, I'm sorry, my sister's somehow got it into her head that you and the other female Jinchurikki, Fu, are going to marry Naruto as well," Nana sighed, causing Yugito to blink in surprise and Lala to blink in confusion.

"You mean we're not getting another sister?" Lala asked in a way that was both cute and annoying, causing Naruto to blush since she was looking at him directly.

"Well, that's her choice as well," he said looking away from the blonde Jinchurikki, as a Devilukean tail suddenly sprouted from her tailbone, shocking the girl as she turned her head to look at it, blushing at its sudden appearance and from what Naruto said.

"Yo fool, dat tail really cool, how can I get one to?" B rapped only to get a foot to the face from Naruto and Yugito at the same time, causing them to blink in surprise.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to do that, my body just moved on its own when I heard him rap," he said scratching the back of his head, before pulling out a second syringe, sticking it into B, and injecting his blood into the idiot rapper, allowing Gyuki to begin his work.

"Well now that our work here is done, we should head back to the ship," Gid said snapping his fingers, causing the room to be enveloped in a blue light, before everyone minus the Raikage, were taken into the ship.

**thanks for reading and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: Nana, Momo, Lala,**

**I also plane to add: Yui, Ryoko, Anko, Golden Darkness, Tearju Lunatique, Mea Kurosaki, Saki Tenjouin, and Risa Momioka. I haven't decided who I'm going to put in from the Naruto universe except Anko, Yugito, Fu**


	5. Chapter 5

**hay everyone, here's my new chapter, hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru**

It was a nice warn day in Konoha, the birds were chirping, the shinobi, were moving across rooftops heading to and back from missions, and the civilians were enjoying the nice weather of Konoha, everything was perfect, until and yellow blur and dust cloud ran through the middle of the city, followed by what looked like a metal dog.

"Lala, will you please turn this damned thing of?" the yellow blur asked as the three Devilukean princesses flew above him.

It had been a month since Lala and the other Jinchurikki had come to Konoha to live with him, and since that day, the village was a lot livelier, expecially when one of Lala's inventions would blow up, normally in Naruto's face.

"Um I don't remember how," she said causing everyone who heard her to facefault, except for Naruto, who jumped into the air to fly with the three sisters, hoping he would be safe, only for the robot dog to fly up after him.

After Lala had arrived, she made little cloths bots just like Peke, for Naruto, Nana, Momo, Anko, Yugito, and Fu, they all had longer life then Peke but could only turn into three different uniforms, an ANBU uniform minus the armor, there normal shinobi attire, and a body suit like Lala's which allowed them to fly, though Naruto, Yugito's and Fu's were very different then Lala, Momo and Nana's which were the same, minus the color.

The body suit if the three Jinchurikki similar to their ANBU uniforms with the addition of a pair of bat like wings on his back which allowed them to fly.

The costume bots however were one of her few inventions that actually worked and didn't blow up in his face. The only other thing that appeared to work was a device she built a while back that slowed down time, but increased the space and gravity of the room, though he had no clue how. The invention was actually how Lala was able to catch up to the rest of them in shinobi abilities.

"Uh this is getting ridicules," Yugito said appearing next to the three princesses, and flowing through handsigns. "Lightning Style: False Darkness," she yelled breathing a bolt of lightning at the dog, which exploded.

"Thanks Yugito, I thought that dog would never stop," he said floating over to them. He was glad that Yugito could use lightning release and stop Lala's inventions otherwise he wasn't sure what would happen.

After gathering all of the Jinchurikki, except for the Sanbi's, Gid, took all but Yugito and Fu back to Deviluke so that they could learn more about the Devilukean military and help him take over more planets that opposed him.

While he did that, the old Hokage had made Yugito, Fu, and Lala, a genin team under Kushina Uzumaki.

**Flashback**

_Three days after Gid had left Naruto found himself standing in the Hokages office glaring at the old man's three advisors, all of whom were shaking at the amount of KI (killer intent) that Naruto was releasing._

_The reason, the Old man had received a letter from Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki, telling the old man that she would be coming back to Konoha for answers, since she had seen Gid's ship headed back to Konoha._

_Apparently, after Kyubi was sealed into him, Kushina had passed out, and woken up three days later. Once she had the three elders told her that Naruto had died from the sealing, even showing her a dead baby that looked like Naruto. Heartbroken at the fact that she had lost Minato and 'Naruto' in the same night she had fled the village and the elders had told the Hokage that she had died from having Kyubi ripped out of her._

"_So tell me, why exactly did you lie to my mother?" Naruto asked cracking his knuckles, his eyes glowing blood red, while the three elders shivered in fear, since he was adding Kura's KI mixed in with his own._

"_We did it for the good of Konoha," Koharu stuttered, yellow puddles forming underneath the three of them as Naruto's KI increased. "If Kushina knew you were alive then she would have taken you away, and Konoha would have lost a powerful resource."_

"_Do you honestly think I would have abandoned Konoha after everything I've been through here?" asked an angry voice as the door slowly opened to reveal Kushina, her eyes glowing red like Naruto's while her hair and tail waved angrily behind her, causing a horrible smell to come from the three elders. "Know your fucking place," she yelled kicking all three of the elders in the head, snapping their necks and sending them out of the window._

"_Sigh, Yuri, please send three ANBU to retrieve the bodies of the three elders and call for a janitor please," "Right away Lord Hokage," his secretary said, before he turned to face the older Uzumaki woman. "Hello Kushina it's good to see you again," he said only to be ignored by the women who was looking at Naruto with sad eyes._

"_Naruto, is that really you?" Naruto nodded his head, his KI vanishing since the elders were gone and most likely dead. "I'm sorry for leaving you, can you please forgive me?" she asked getting on her hands and knees, begging, tear in her eyes._

"_Sigh, please get up," Naruto said, not really liking when women cried. "I know that you were tricked into thinking I was dead, and I forgive you for leaving like you did," she looked up, a small smile on her face at his words. "But I don't think I can see you as a mother," that brought her mood crashing down._

"_It's not that I don't want to know you, it's just that, I've grown up by myself, and if I suddenly had a mother come into my life after fifteen years, I just don't think it would work out very well," she nodded her head in understanding it would be weird._

"_Very well then I can understand that," she said with a sad smile. "But since I can't get to know you as a mother, would you allow me to get to know you in another way?" her eyes held hope in them and a small amount of desperation._

"_Sure, I would love to get to know you better in any way I can," he said not really catching her meaning._

**Flashback End**

After that day Naruto had introduced Kushina to the rest of the members of his home, before she dragged him on a date, when he asked why they were going on a date, she said that since she couldn't be with him as his mother, she would be with him as a lover, which caused Naruto's mind to shut down at her answer.

"I'm happy to help Naruto, but I still think you should learn some lightning manipulation and jutsu so that you don't have to rely on me everytime one of Lala's inventions goes haywire," Yugito said causing both Naruto and Lala to lower their heads, Naruto because she was right about needing to learn this stuff instead of always relying on her, and Lala because of what Yugito said about all of her inventions going haywire.

"I know, but with all of Anko's training for the chunin exams I haven't really been able to learn anything new," he sighed. Anko had spent every day training them into the ground having them review and train with all of the jutsu they knew until they could perform them with either one hand or no hands, the only new thing he had learnt was summoning, which he had gotten from Kiri's Mizukage and another woman who was after him, Mei Terumi. The contract she had given him was the King Cobra contract which was more powerful than Orochimaru's snake contract.

"Oh I know, why don't you use time distortion kun," Lala said suddenly appearing in front of the group, getting strange looks from them, before they all face palmed.

"_Why the hell didn't I think of that,"_ the four thought in unison. Out of all of Lala's inventions, it was the only one that actually seemed to work.

Before they could move to return home, they all heard a small scream, curious they five headed in the direction of the scream, only to find three Suna genin, Konohamaru being held by one of the genin, and his two friends hiding behind Yui and surprisingly Sakura.

"Leave the boy alone, this type of behavior is unacceptable, expecially for shinobi," Yui said glaring at the Suna boy, who ignored her.

"This punk ran into me, so I'm going to teach him a few lessons in manors," he raised his arm to punch Konohamaru, only to stop and Naruto appeared behind him, holding his pulled back fist while his tail wrapped around the boy's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," his cold tone sent a shiver down the spin of everyone minus Yui and the five Devilukeans. "Now drop him," the Suna boy did as he was told turning his head, only to realize that Naruto was no longer behind him. Snapping his head forward, he saw Naruto and the boy standing next to the group on the ground.

"Yui, please escort these three brats back to the academy," the daimyos daughter simply nodded her head before pulling the three in the opposite direction.

"Now that their gone, tell me, who are you three?" Naruto turned back to the three Suna genin while the other Devilukeans landed behind him, all of them completely ignoring Sakura and Sasuke, who had just jumped out of a tree, hoping to act cool.

"You little punk, I'll show…" the boy stopped as one of his teammates appeared in front of him, a serious look on her face.

"I apologize for my idiot of a teammate, my name is Pakura no Shakuton, a genin of the hidden sand village, my teammates are Temari no Sabaku and Kankuro no Sabaku," Temari nodded her head, a small blush on her face which was mirrored by Pakura, while Kankuro scowled. "We are here to participate in the chunin exams."

"Chunin exams, what's that?" Sakura asked reminding everyone that all but one member of team seven was present; the question also caused everyone to look at her as if she were stupid, except Sasuke who didn't know what they were either.

"Are you serious?" Nana asked looking at her fellow pink haired shinobi; hell even Lala knew what they were, more or less, since she was still learning about the shinobi culture.

"They are serious," Momo said, causing her Yugito and Naruto to burst out laughing, seeing the confused looks on the faces of the two team seven members, before they slowly calmed down.

"Sigh, I really needed that," Naruto said glancing over at the two, now enraged genin. "Wait you two were actually serious, what the hell is wrong with you two?" they both continued to glare at the boy.

"Sigh, fine then, listen up and you might learn something," Naruto pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one, inhaling deeply before releasing the smoke. "The chunin exams are a how genin such as ourselves to move up in the shinobi ranks, that's the official explanation, in reality, the chunin exam…" he took another deep breath, letting the smoke fill his lungs, before exhaling the smoke through his nose, turning a pair of cold eyes onto them. "…is a war between each shinobi village within the elemental nations."

The entire ally fell silent at these words, as everyone, minus Naruto's group, stared at the Kyubi Jinchurikki, while he offered a cigarette the members of his family a smoke, Yugito accepting, hey as Jinchurikki the smoke wouldn't affect the, it was more of a way to keep them occupied and clear their head than anything else.

"You can't be serious," Sakura said, her whole body as white as a ghost, as she shook in fear at the thought, she never thought she would have to experience war.

"He's dead serious," everyone turned to the person that had spoken, only to find Fu sitting on the ally fence. "The chunin exams are no joke, I took one while still in Taki, and almost died during the second exam, lost both my 'teammate's' as well, they were crushed by a giant ape on an island, the exams were being held in Kumo that year," Sakura fainted at the thought of the exams.

"So I take it you need something Fu?" Naruto asked offering her a smoke as she jumped of the fence and landed next to him, taking one of the sticks and lighting it.

"Yeah Anko and Kushina want us back at the house, say they want to triple our training for the exams," she exhaled a cloud of smoke, getting a nod from the Devilukeans, who all Shunshined out of the ally.

The rest of the week leading up to the exam's was torture to say the least, Anko and Kushina pushed all three into the ground, while using Lala's invention that she dubbed tine distortion kun. With it, and the shadow clown jutsu, they all learnt a new element and a few jutsu to go with it.

Naruto had learnt lightning element, which gave him storm release when he added it to his water element and magnet release when he added it to his wind, the magnet release complimented the Crystal Ice Mirrors which Haku taught him.

Nana learnt water release, which gave her wood release when combined with her earth element and boil release when mixed with her fire element.

Momo had decided to learn fire release, giving her lave release when mixed with earth and boil when mixed with water, and though it seemed stupide to have both girls know the same elements Naruto found it very resourceful.

With learning her element natures, Lala was shown that she had both wind and lightning, which gave her magnet release when combined, so she decided to learn fire release, which gave her scorch release when added to her wind and the new blaze release when added to her lightning.

Before, Yugito had a strong fire element, which came from Matatabi, but after being injected with Devilukean blood, she obtained a strong lightning element which gave her blaze release when combined, so she decided to learn water release, which gave her boil release when mixed with her fire and storm release when mixed with lightning.

Fu started out with a strong earth element thanks to Chomei, but gained a strong water element after being injected with Devilukean blood, which also gave her wood release when combining the two, so she decided to learn fire release, which gave her lava when mixed with earth and boil when mixed with water.

All in all, the two teams were fairly confident as they entered the shinobi academy where the first part of the chunin exams was to be held.

**thanks for reading and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: Nana, Momo, Lala, ****Anko, Yugito, Fu, Kushina, Haku**

**I also plane to add: Yui, Ryoko, Nemesis, Golden Darkness, Tearju Lunatique, Mea Kurosaki, Saki Tenjouin, and Risa Momioka. I haven't decided who I'm going to put in from the Naruto universe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay everyone, here's my new chapter, hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru**

Naruto's left eye was twitching like crazy, the reason, he was standing on the second floor of the academy staring at a bunch of genin standing in front of a room with a genjutsu on it, like a bunch of idiots.

"They can't be serious can they?" Naruto asked under his breath as he watched Rock Lee get pushed to the ground, like he was some kind of weakling. They had met Lee and the other members of team nine the previous week so they knew that he wasn't weak.

"Maybe their acting," Lala said in a cheerful voice as she jumped onto Naruto's back, resting her chin on Naruto's head.

"That has to be it, there's no other explanation," Momo said getting a nod from the other Devilukeans as they made their way past the group of idiot genin.

A small amount of killing intent hit the two teams as they entered the room for the chunin exams, as every eye fell onto them.

"Was it like this when you took your test?" Naruto asked leaning over and whispering to Fu who nodded her head, glaring at a team from Taki.

"Yeah, but I don't think the killing intent should really be an issue right now," she said nodding in the direction of a Kusa genin with long red hair, glasses and a tail. "Looks like theirs another survivor from the Uzumaki clan."

"Your right, maybe we should say hello," Nana said getting a nod from the others.

However before the two teams could move, the doors to the exam room opened to reveal team seven, with Sasuke sporting a bloody lip, all three shivering as if they had seen something evil.

"You don't think they saw that do you?" Momo asked snickering at the genin, the six Devilukeans shuttered at the thought of what would get that reaction, Guy and Lee's unbreakable genjutsu.

Shaking his head at the thought, Naruto moved over to the rest of the teams from his year, before scowling at hearing the voice of Kiba Inuzuka.

"Well it looks like we're all here, except for that baka Naruto, I bet he was too scared to even show up," Kiba said with a bark of laughter.

"Really, because I heard from your mom and sister that you were shaking like a leaf when you heard their accounts of the chunin exam," Naruto said from behind Kiba, causing him to freeze as Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Naruto it's good to see you," Hinata said in a shy, quiet voice that Naruto would have missed if not for his enhanced hearing.

"Hey, Hinata, Shino, keeping the mutt on a leash?" Naruto asked getting a bark from Akamaru. "I didn't mean you Akamaru I meant the idiot you sitting on."

"Unfortunately," Shino said in his monotone voice getting a hurt look from Kiba while Akamaru hopped over to Nana, waging his tail as he went.

"Well hopefully this exam will smooth out his ego a bit, just wish it would do that with the Uchiha's, though we all know it won't," he sighed getting a nod from Shino, as well as Shikamaru and Choji who had come to join the conversation.

"You guys are being too loud," said a new voice getting their attention. They all turned to face the owner of the voice, a tall guy with glasses and silver hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked in his superior voice, causing everyone to roll their eyes, except Sakura who had hearts in hers.

"My name's Kabuto Yakushi," he said with a smile, causing the three Jinchurikki to tense up.

"So what do you want?" Shikamaru asked narrowing his eyes, if he caused the three Jinchurikki to tense up then he knew the guy was no good.

"I just kame to offer you rookies some help," he said pulling out a deck of cards. "These are ninja info card I created; they have info on everyone here, including you guys."

"Do you have information on individual people?" Sasuke asked getting a nod from the boy. "I want information on Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki," everyone glanced at Sasuke surprised.

"I want a little information on some people as well," Naruto said shocking everyone. "Those three girls in the corner, and the red head from Kusa."

"Alright first Rock Lee, it says he's a year older then you guy, his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten and his sensei is Might Guy, together his team has done 37 d-ranked and 5 c-ranked missions, his main skill lies in his Taijutsu," Kabuto read of the card.

"Next we have Naruto Uzumaki," he frowned at the card. "All I have on him is his name and his teammates, Nana Aster Deviluke and Momo Velia Deviluke and their sensei is Anko Mitarashi," Sasuke seethed at that, his one chance to find out information on the blonde haired idiot.

"Next the three wandering nin, as indicated by their head bands," he pulled out three cards. "First is the blonde haired one her name is Yami, other than that I have nothing on her or her teammates," Naruto glanced at the girl. She had long blonde hair, dark red eyes, and a child-like figure. She was wearing an all-black gothic-style dress and a pair of hair clips which give her a cat-like appearance.

"Her teammates are Mea Kurosaki the red head," the girl in question had long red hair tied in a ponytail and light green eyes. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black shirt that only covered her breast.

"Their final teammate goes by the name Nemesis," Nemesis was a petite looking girl with long black hair, golden eyes and tanned-skin. She was wearing a short long sleeved kimono type dress with a bright yellow Obi holding it together.

"Last but not least the girl from Kusa," he pulled out a card with the girl's picture on it. "Her name is Karin Uzumaki, she's the same age as you guys, but being from Taki I don't have any info on her either," the six Devilukeans eye's widened, there was another Uzumaki here, they would definitely need to meet her.

Before anything else could be said a large plume of smoke appeared at the front of the room, getting everyone's attention.

"All right maggots listen up, my name is Ibiki Morino and from this point onward, I'm your worst nightmare," he said with a menacing look on his face as the chunin around him chuckled at the looks they were getting from some of the genin.

A few minutes later, once all of the genin were in their seat's, Naruto was sitting next to the girl Nemesis, who kept glancing at him, Ibiki explained the rules about getting caught cheating five times before failing.

"_Are you kidding me, this test is so obvious, ever a five year old could figure it out," _Naruto thought looking around the room, before slamming his head onto the table upon seeing the nervous looks from some of the other chunin hopefuls. _"How stupide can you be I mean honest, I guess it's no wonder he's known as the sadist,"_ Naruto glanced at Nemesis, who was now smirking at him.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked her in a whisper, noticing Hinata, who was sitting on his other side, glance over at him.

"Not really, it just that you seem much different from the information we were given about you," Nemesis had a small smirk, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. "We were hired by one of the marriage candidates, after the three princesses, to kill you," she said in a cheerful whisper since the test had already begun.

"Oh great now people sending assassins after me," he muttered glancing at her while doodling on his test. "So what did this person said about me?"

"He said that you were a vial monster who tricked the princesses into becoming his slaves and planned to take the thrown of Deviluke," she chuckled at the thought. "But from what I've seen of you so far you're the exact opposite."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not," he said causing her to chuckle again.

"It was meant as a compliment, and it means that you are no longer our target," she smiled. "Though we do plan to continue these exams, in order to test whether or not you're really worthy of becoming the king."

"So are you going to tell me who hired you?" she smirked at his question.

"Hehe, he's a small alien by the name of Lacospo, he hired use to kill you but like I said, we're not going to anymore," she chuckled softly. "You see we hate liars, and he lied to so we won't work for him, he also left out the fact that you were a Devilukean yourself and that the king has already crowned you his successor for when he retires."

"I hope you asked for payment up front," her grin spread across her face even more.

"Of course, and we don't do refunds," Naruto nearly burst out laughing at that, he already liked his girl, and if she was the leader he couldn't wait to meet the rest of her team.

"So tell me, if I could get you and your teammate's citizen ship here in Konoha would you be inclined to take it?" he asked glancing at her.

"We might, but the question is, why are you offering?" Naruto smirked at the question.

"As you said my uncles already declared me his successor, so I might as well start acting like a rule and make decisions that could help my home," he smirked glancing around as more teams failed and were tossed out of the exam room. "Besides I can see it in your eyes as well as your teammates, the pain and loneliness, I'm not sure what's happened in your lives to get those eyes, and it might just be me, but I don't think they belong on women, especially ones as cute as you three," Nemesis blushed at that, she had never really had anyone call her cute and actually meant it.

"Alright if you can win the chunin exams then we'll join your village and follow you, no matter what, of course that means you have to beat the three of us as well," Naruto nodded before they turned back and waited for the test to be over.

A few minutes later, when there were only ten minutes left, Ibiki told them to stop before explaining about the tenth question, which was a take it or leave type question.

Naruto smirked as he watched multiple teams quit and leave, he knew Ibiki was playing with their heads, using their fears against them, it was why he was known as the sadist in the T&I department, as well as the best interrogator in the village.

"So is that all, are the rest of you really willing to put your careers, as shinobi, on the line for this question?" He asked glancing around at all of the remaining genin with a smirk. Aside from the two chunin mix in with the genin, there were twenty-six teams left. "Very well then, to all of you left I have one thing to say… you all pass."

"WWWHHHAAAATTTT?" was the cry that resounded around the room as all of the genin, minus team's eleven, twelve and the space assassins all of whom had bored looks on their faces.

Before anything else could be said a black mass crashed through the window, before unraveling to reveal Anko standing in front of a banner, surprising everyone, again minus team's eleven and twelve as well as the space assassins.

"All right maggots listen up, this is no time to be celebrating, my name is Anko Mitarashi, and I'm your worst nightmare, now let's go," she yelled, only to get the sound of chirping crickets in response.

"Five out of ten," Momo said raising a card with a red number five on it, causing Anko to face fault while the other members of team eleven and twelve raised numbers as well, ranging from five to seven.

"What, why are my scores so low?" Anko asked crying anime tears while everyone else looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Because crashing through the window like that isn't really original," Nana said as if it were obvious. "You did it when you picked it at team placement," Naruto and Momo nodded in agreement.

"Alright I can see that, but why is my score from you three so low, I mean Lala gave me a seven, what was wrong with my entrance?" she asked turning to face the members of team twelve.

"No explosions," Lala said with a wide smile as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, causing everyone in the room to face fault at her simple answer.

"I get no love from my own genin," she said huddled in a corner, crying anime tears as a dark aura hovered above her, getting strange looks from the remaining genin, before she was back on her feet with a wide smile. "Oh well, it's time for the second part of the chunin exams, so follow me."

All of the genin were floored by her 180 personality as she jumped out the window, followed by teams eleven and twelve, before they all scrambled out the door.

With a sigh at his colleague's 'unique' mood swings and her equally 'unique' genin team, Ibiki began collecting the test, only to stop when he came to Naruto's test, which had a warning about Kabuto Yakushi, which he took straight to the Hokage.

"Alright gaki's, welcome to my home away from home, training ground forty-four, or as it's more commonly known, the 'forest of death'," Anko said twenty minutes later when all of the genin who passed the first test had gathered in front of the forest.

"Hahaha," at the sound of laughter, everyone turned to face team eleven, who were all laughing at the nervous looks on the faces of all of the gathered genin, minus the space assassins and team twelve.

"What are you laughing about dobe?" Sasuke asked glaring at the three laughing Devilukeans.

"We're laughing at the scared looks on all of your faces," he said before laughing at the irritated look on the Uchiha's face.

"I assume there's a reason you're not nervous about entering a place called the 'forest of death'," Neji asked glaring at them.

"This is our training ground," Nana said with a smirk. "When we're not in the village or at home, we're hanging out in here with all of the giant tigers," everyone's eyes widened at this new.

"Don't forget the man eating plants," Momo said causing the genin to begin sweating a little. "Not to mention fighting of the giant spiders and centipedes, avoiding the quicksand, the bear cave, the snake holes, and the scorpion nests," at this more than half of the genin where shaking while glancing at the forest and a scowling Anko.

"Way to go, you three just ruined the surprises for everyone," Anko said with a childlike pout at her genin telling everyone what was in the forest before smiling. "All well, at least you three don't know about the other things I added earlier today."

After her team had calmed down, Anko handed out forms that everyone filled out before explaining the rules of the exam, the team's handing in their forms and receiving either a 'heaven' scroll or an 'earth' scroll, before heading to their assigned gate.

"Alright you brats listen up, I got one last piece of advice for you," Anko said as everyone tensed up. "Just don't die," with those words fresh in their minds, the gate's to the forest opened wide and all of the team rushed into its depth, the second phase of the chunin exam had officially begun.

**thanks for reading and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: Nana, Momo, Lala, ****Anko, Yugito, Fu, Kushina, Haku**

**I also plane to add: Yui, Ryoko, Nemesis, Golden Darkness, Tearju Lunatique, Mea Kurosaki, Saki Tenjouin, and Risa Momioka. I haven't decided who I'm going to put in from the Naruto universe.**


End file.
